An LED luminaire typically includes a plurality of LEDs that serve as light sources, an LED driver circuit to regulate voltage and current that reaches the LEDs, a heat exchanger to transfer heat generated by the LEDs, and a luminaire housing. The luminaire may further include an optical waveguide that controls the distribution of light. The luminaire is typically mounted on a stanchion or pole. A durable luminaire that efficiently produces a high luminous flux is desirable in many applications. One issue with luminaires that produce a high luminous flux may be that the LEDs and some other components may produce excessive heat that may result in the LEDs having a short life, inasmuch as the life of an LED is inversely related to junction temperature.
In other applications, such as outdoor roadway, street, or parking lot lighting, it may be desirable to illuminate certain regions surrounding a light fixture while maintaining relatively low illumination of neighboring regions thereof. For example, along a roadway, it may be preferred to direct light in a direction parallel with the roadway while minimizing illumination in a direction toward roadside houses. For such and other applications, a luminaire that allows for easy adjustability and easy replacement of the luminaire and components thereof may be desirable. It may be difficult, however, to ensure that such a technician-friendly luminaire is structurally sound and can bear the stresses and elements that impact a typical luminaire, particularly one that is exposed to weather and other outdoor influences.